Gaiatopia
by Superinsane-in-the-Mainframe
Summary: After a battle with the formless the monkey team gets sucked into another reality where they lands on an darken world, which seems to hide some dark secrets of its past. Will the monkey team survive this secrets and will they get home again? sixth Chapter
1. The formless meeting

**So this is my first sci-fi on fanfiction.. never wrote a sci-fi in english either... :S well enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Gaiatopia**

Chapter 1:

After a battle against the formless, the super robot monkey team was heading home to Shuggazoom to relax.

What they didn't know was this actually was the beginning of a new adventure.

They were all gathered in the main room to make a short brief of their previous mission, which had been to safe the people of planet TR568 from the formless, there was no doubt the skeleton king had been behind it.

They all sat in their egg formed chairs and shared their success and failures on the mission. Everyone expect Chiro spoke, which made Antauri wonder why, he used his primate powers to find out: "_What's wrong Chiro, you been so quiet on our way back_ " he spoke trough thoughts.

"_It's just.. something don't fell right, I still fell the present of the skeleton king and his formless_ " Chiro answered back trough thoughts.

Sparx noticed Antauri and Chiro was looking at each other, but without speaking a word, so he thought they used the primate power to communicate through thoughts. " Hey do you two wanna share it with the rest of us? " he asked.

" Sorry Sparx.. it's just got this felling of this mission isn't over.. yet " Chiro answered a little embarrassed, for not had shared it with all of his brothers and sisters.

" What ya mean with this is not over yet, we gave those formless so hard a beating, that they wouldn't even be recognized by their own mother ... that is if they got such things " Otto said.

" Yes and the chances of they was able to survive that battle is 1 to 10489685 " Gibson informed.

Suddenly the whole robot shook violently and the whole monkey team landed in a big pile on the floor with poor Chiro at the bottom.

" Alert alert enemy fire " The big screen said and showed a big black spaceship made out of formless on the screen.

" So much for the 10489685 " Sparx sighed.

" But at least I am in a big monkey ball with a beautiful lady " he added and made a Rrrr sound.

"Get off my tail or I knock you off " Nova snarled and punched Sparx off, before he was able to make a move.

" Monkeys mobilize...but first... get off my back " Chiro moaned.

The monkey jumped off Chiro and went to the tubes, followed by a breathless Chiro.

Nova: " Foot Crusher Cruiser 6 go "

Otto: " Foot Crusher Cruiser 5 go"

Gibson: "Fist Rocket 4 go "

Sparx: " Fist Rocket 3 go "

Antauri: " Brain Scrambler 2 go "

Chiro: " Torso Tank 1 go "

Chiro: " Super "

Antauri: " Robot "

Otto: " Monkey "

Nova: " Team "

Gibson: " Hyper "

Sparx: " Force "

All: " GO!"

The formless ship reappeared and began shooting at them, which made the robot shake a lot.

" How did they get back on their feet so fast.. I thought we beat them " Otto asked.

" Don't know and don't care, let's just beat them silly for real this time " Sparx answered

" Sparx right let's blow them away " Chiro said.

" Fist missiles " Sparx and Otto shouted.

" Foot missiles " Nova and Gibson shouted.

" Head Laser " Antauri shouted.

" Torso blaster" Chiro shouted.

All the attacks were fired toward the formless spaceship at the same time, but somehow the spaceship was able to dodge it, much to the monkey team's disappointment.

And even though space is endless, than unfortunately the attack did hit a target… a dying star…

The dying star absorbed the energy from the attacks, and with its last strength it created a blast, from where a black hole were born. The hole began pulling the formless spaceship and the super robot in its orbit.

The black hole quickly absorbed the formless spaceship, which splintered into a million pieces, and the monkey team could only watch horrified, while waiting for their turn.

" Isn't there a way we can avoid that hole? " Chiro asked, not afraid to show he was a little panicked.

Gibson began to tapped and research their possibility, all while the big hole pulled them closer and closer.

" Okay Einestein it would be nice with a plan now " Sparx said, who was clearly panicked.

Gibson rolled his eyes and continued to research until: " I got it "

" What what what? " Sparx asked.

" There is no way we can fly pass it, it's absorbing power is to strong and we already in collision course with it's power walls, so the only way we can get out of this alive is to fly straight into it, and avoid the power walls that way, I will reset our coordinates " Gibson said and continued tapping.

" Sounds like a plan " Chiro smiled nervously.

" What is our chances? " Nova asked.

" Don't ask " Sparx answered.

" We have 25 percent chance of being split apart like the formless, 40 percent of dying because of the pressure caused by the hole's structure, 30 percent of being reduced to dust and 5 percent of surviving " Gibson said.

A drop of sweat dropped from the rest of the team: " Told you not to asked " Sparx sighed to Nova.

" We better gather in the main room, in case something should fall off doing our trip into the hole " Antauri said and began leaving his post.

" Not you too Antauri " Sparx said and shook his head. They all gathered down in the main room fast, where Gibson already was, busy calculation and resetting the coordinates.

" Collision in 10 seconds " Gibson began.

" Don't be nervous Chiro we are going to make it " Antauri said and looked at the teen who starred back at him.

" 9 "

" I am.. not … nervous " Chiro said nervously while the super robot jolted a little.

" 8 " Gibson counted, which made Chiro sink to his knee's. " Okay, maybe I am a little, but who wouldn't be with those odds " he quickly added.

" 7 " Gibson continued.

" It's not the odds which counts, it's the moment " Antauri spoke wisely and placed a hand on Chiro's shoulder . " 6 ".

" Antauri is right we have lived through zombies attacks and formless, even the skeleton king himself, so what will a little hole do " Nova added and place her hand on Chiro's other shoulder and smiled at him, which made him smile back. " 5 ". The spaceship jolted violently. "4 "

" OH MY SWEET TAIL WE ALL GONNA DIE " Sparx began to panicked, but was quickly relaxed by a solid fist hit on the head by Nova. " 3 ".

She dust off her hands and returned to Chiro: " Don't listen to him we are going to make it " she said and replaced her hand on Chiro's shoulder.

" 2 " Some of the parts on the super robot began to break loss. " 1 " Gibson said and everything suddenly went black, and a deadly silence shadowed the super robot, until it was broken by Chiro: " Okay.. what just happen ? ".

Gibson got up from the floor and turned on his night version: " I don't know, the system seems to have broke down, is everyone okay? ".

Some groan appeared around the super robot from the other members. " I am okay " Nova said rubbing her head. " Me too " Antauri answered. ".

" Yea me too " Otto replied. " I am just peachy " Sparx added and raised while rubbing his back and tail.

Another jolted bumped the robot and everyone was send flying into the left side of the room. Chiro blew a relieved breath, cause this time he wasn't the one at the bottom of the monkey pile.

Antauri was and he quickly used his telekinesis to get all the other members off him. Which send them flying around again.

" Ouch thanks a lot Antauri " Chiro said sarcastic and go up to dust his suit off.

" You are very welcomed Chiro " Antauri answered, ignored Chiro's sarcasm.

The power suddenly seemed too reappeared as fast as it had disappeared and Gibson walked to the control panel to regain control of the situation.

" So where are we " Nova asked and walked up to Gibson.

" The radar doesn't seems to work correct.. hmm strange it don't seems to be broken, but still.. I can't get a signal of our position " Gibson answered, he tapped again and the big screen showed the outside of the super robot, a bright rainbow colored appeared, so bright that the team had to shield their eyes.

**

* * *

**

**The attacks might not be right and the shouts may not be either and bla bla bla... than sue me :P** **but if you know the correct things than tell me and I correct it my next chapter ;)**

**I do not own Super Robot Monkey Hyper Force Go !**

**I know it sucked the place I ended but I need some feedback weather I should continue or not.. good as well as bad review its all good shit :P sorry high on coffee.. Ummmm... coooffeee**

**Okay this chapter gonna be short but thanks for all the reviews the next chapter will be longer but it will take some time before I added it enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 2:

" What's with all the bright colors?" Sparx asked.

" A black hole is so strong, that not even light can escape it's gravity " Gibson answered.

" So what's on the other side of this black hole? " Nova asked.

" To be honest I don't know, no one has ever traveled through a black hole before, so I can only guess.. some means black holes are connections to other universes, you know like a teleporter, other believes black holes are like big universal trashcans, where existents as we know it simply just stop " Gibson answered.

" I donno what that last part meant, but I didn't liked the sound of it " Sparx said.

Suddenly the bright colors began to fade a little, only to blast up with a brightness which could blind a human, even with closed eyes.. luckily the screen protection was on.. but not even that could stop the light from blinding Chiro, which screamed on top of his lung of the sharp pain he felt in his eyes.

Gibson quickly disband the screen and the monkeys aid to Chiro's side.

" Chiro are you alright " Antauri asked worried.

" I think so " Chiro answered and rubbed his eyes, but his sight was still really blurry.

" Chiro? " Nova asked worried.

" I CAN'T SEE " Chiro yelled terrified .

The monkeys shared a worried look, which Chiro couldn't see, but he could fell it.

" Hmm come with me to the medical bay Chiro " Gibson said and guided Chiro.

" But what about the super robot? " Chiro asked.

" Hey don't worry about it kid, I aren't a pilot for nothing " Sparx said and padded Chiro lightly on his shoulder and than took his place at the main computer.

Inside the med bay Gibson leaded Chiro to a medical bed and flashed his eyes with a small flashlight

" Umm a slight burn to the iris.. " Gibson muttered studying.

" But don't worry Chiro, it's only temporary, your eye sight will return again tomorrow " he quickly added and Chiro blew a sighed of relief.

Nova and Antauri entered the med bay, curious about what condition Chiro's eyes was in.

" How is he? " Nova asked, before Antauri could.

" Good good, it's just a slight burn, nothing serious, his eye sight will return sometime tomorrow " Gibson informed and jumped down from the bed.

Some blasts were heard from outside the robot.

" Um.. Gibson ya might wanna come to the main room and check this out " Sparx spoke over the speakers.

Gibson and Nova ran toward the main room, followed by Antauri who guided a blinded Chiro.

" What's the problem? " Gibson asked as he entered the main room.

" Take a look at this " Sparx said and enable the screen.

The rainbow colors were still there, but enormous stones, even whole planets seemed to be colliding with each other everywhere around the super robot, which created the loud blasts they heard earlier.

Chiro could hear the blasts, but couldn't see other than some blurry rainbow colors on the screen.

" What is happening? " Chiro asked, scared for what he couldn't see.

" I don't know, but I think we are reaching the end of this black hole tunnel " Gibson guessed.

" What makes you so sure about that? " Sparx asked.

" The gravity seems to have returned " Gibson answered shortly.

The blasts got louder and the colors began to melt into one and got brighter.

Chiro had learned from his previous experience, and turned around to avoid looking in the bright direction while he was holding his ears.

A loud boom sounded and all went black.

**

* * *

**

**lol what a cliffy mha haha okay I promise to update soon so I wont keep you to long on the edge of your chairs :P **

**I don't own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force GO ! Ciro Nieli does...**

**09/07 06 I have take some time to correct some spelling and grammar errors I have found, if ya bump into some more fell free to mail me them so I can correct them, thank ya **


	2. Where are we?

**know I said I wouldn't keep you on the edge of your chairs for long but all work and play makes Marlene a dull girl :P**

**Like I write on the reviews, I am looking for a person to read my chapters or a beta reader I think it's called.. it's better with four eyes than two ;) so if ya wanna be a beta reader on this story let me know. And thanks for all the reviews I really enjoyed them, the good ones as well as the feedback ones. So here we are third Chapter enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Chiro waked up to see a green blurry blop hovering over him.

" Are you okay Chiro " the green blop asked and he quickly recognized him as Otto.

" Yeah just a slight headache " he answered and rubbed the back of his head.

" So where are we? " he asked Otto.

" I donno, but I fixed the light, the power was all drained when I woke up " Otto answered.

Chiro remembered what had happen and he raised to his knees : " Is everyone okay? "

" Yeah " Nova and Sparx said nearly in union .

Antauri removed a brick which had fall uponhim : " I am okay " he answered.

Gibson got up, he had a large bump on his head : " I seen better days, but I survive " he said and rubbed the hurt area.

" So any idea where we are Gibson? " Chiro asked again.

Gibson got up to main computer and opened the screen. A lot of star appeared.

" Good news is we are not in the black hole tunnel anymore.. bad news is we not anywhere in the known universe either " Gibson informed.

" So what do we do? " Nova asked.

Gibson thought for a moment, than entered something on the screen and a large star map appeared. " It seems like we near a solar system with 6 planets and one star.. or sun.. a dark dwarf hmm.. strange even due to lack of life supporting energy from the star, there is still registered life on the third planet away from the star " Gibson wondered.

" Well what are we waiting for, full speed ahead " Sparx said and jumped on the chair, only to push Gibson off it, in the action.

" We just got one problem " Otto said and quickly got the attention from the remaining members.

" Which is? " Sparx asked.

" We kind of low on power, our trip trough that hole drained all the engines power, I was only able to fix the light and computer energy " Otto answered.

" Ya really know how to raise the moral " Sparx said sarcastic and lowered his head.

" So we stranded here? " Chiro asked horrified.

" At least I am stranded with female monkey " Sparx said and made a playful remark with his eyebrows toward Nova.

" Clean up that droollover boy before you leave a mark on the floor " Nova answered coolly.

" Maybe we not stranded " Antauri said and the attention switched toward him.

" Ya hiding something aren't ya " Sparx asked suspicious.

" I don't hide things, but I have stocked something, if that's what you mean " Antauri answered and walked to a small draw, he opened it, and revealed a bluely crystal.

**(The crystals from The Sun Riders Return just can't remember the crystals name or the planet's either if you know, fell free to email me and I correct it ;) **

" I kept one of the power crystal we got back at the planet for a situation like this " he said.

" Hehe always one step ahead " Chiro smiled. Antauri smiled back at him, and even though he couldn't see it, he knew he could fell it.

Antauri gave Otto the crystal, which quickly ran with the crystal toward the power generator area, to restore the power level.

After 5 minutes Otto returned.

" The power is up, but I don't think we have enough power for a sightseeing through this solar system trough " he said.

" Hmm let me see " Gibson said and pushed Sparx off the chair with a more professional hand move. He sat on the chair and tapped as if his life depended on it, which it did, but not only his, his whole team's life depended on it.

2 tapping minutes later. " Perfect " Gibson said.

" Would ya care sharing with the rest of us mister everything-is-perfect-even-though-we-stranded-in-the-middel-of-no-where " Sparx asked and raise a brow which Gibson clearly ignored.

" I have calculate thatwe have just enough power to get to that third planet, if there is life on the planet, than there's got to be some kind of power source too " Gibson answered.

" Goodie let's get rolling " Sparx cheered and once again pushed Gibson off the chair **(The battle of the chair dududu )**

" Right.. I better fix this dented " Gibson said referring to the bump on his head.

" I will go do some training, who knows what we might meet on that planet " Nova said and leaved the main roomfollowed byGibson.

" I will go mediate and see if I can come in connection with any higher intelligent living beings " Antauri said and left as well.

Otto stood for a moment; he looked like he was thinking about something, before he left toward the engine room.

" Oh seems like it's just ya and me kid.. What ya say about a game of mutated fighters 3 " Sparx asked. Chiro lowered his head, but without responding.

" Um.. kid?... oh yeah.. right the eye sight, sorry kid I totally forgot " Sparx quickly said a little embarrassed.

" It's okay " Chiro sighed. " At least it's not temporary " he added.

" That's the spirit " Sparx said and messed up Chiro's hair, which made him smile a little.

" So what do you think we will find on that planet? " Chiro asked Sparx.

" I have no idea, as long as it's not Gibson evil twin I am gamed " Sparx answered.

Chiro laughed: "True "

Sparx smiled to himself, happy that he had been able to cheer up the kid a little.

A red alert rolled over the screen and Sparx quickly turned his attention to it:

" What the..? "

A belt of ice was straight ahead. " Arh crap " he sworeand quickly switch the auto pilot off.

" Brace yourself kid we going in for a ride "

" Everyone who don't wanna break anything, seek toward the nearest seatbelt chair.. we going for a bumpy ride " hespoke over the speakers and returned to the piloting.

Chiro fumbled with his hand to find a chair near him, when he succeeded, he quickly plucked on the seatbelt.

The super robot sharked slightly, while Sparx did his best to avoid the flying pieces of ice.

After 10 intense minutes of sharked and jolted, the super robot finally seemed to have passed the belt of ice, with help from Sparx piloting.

" See, never doubt a red monkeys driving " Sparx boasted.

The super robot suddenly disappeared in a hazy blue gas.

" Arh great a lot of blue smoke, just what we needed " Sparx joked.

" What is all this jolt about " Gibson angrily said, when he walked into the main room with an even larger bump, followed by an oily Otto and a really mad Nova.

" I told you to brace yourself didn't I " Sparx said.

" Brace this " Nova said angrily and smacked Sparx in the head with her fist.

" What is going on " Antauri spoke while heentered the room.

Sparx got up and rubbed his nowsore head: " Seems like this solar system is protected by some ice cubs and blue smoke ".

" Hmm.. " Was all Gibson said, while he tapped on the computer.

" What? " Sparx asked in an annoyed tone.

" Seems like this so called ice cubs and blue smoke has once been two planets a ice planet and a gas planet, but there has been some kind of disturbance in their obits thousands of years ago, and they have somehow collide leaving this track of ice and gas, fascinating " Gibson said.

" Well this fascinating stuff had nearly killed us " Sparx said and Gibson just rolled his eyes.

The super robot began to sharked again and Sparx quickly turned on the screen.

A lot of large icy rocks were souring around the super robot and some of them were bumping into it. " What? I trough ya said this was an all gas planet " Sparx said.

" The planet yes, but it's moons wasn't " Gibson added.

" Damn " Sparx sweated: " Everyone who don't wanna end up in a monkey pile find a chair and lock yaself down "

All the standing members shared a wide eyed look, remembering the last monkey pile.

They all quickly found a chair each and plunked their seatbelt on, leaving their life's in the hands of the red monkeys piloting skills, which worried them a little.

" Here goes all or nothing " Sparx said and active the super speed.

The super robot moved forward, faster and faster, while Sparx tried to avoid the thousands of flooding icy rocks, there flew dangerous close to the robot.

And if the rocks wasn't hard enough to avoid, than the bluely gas didn't made it any easier. With the disadvantage of not being able to see far ahead, Sparx could only lay his trust in his piloting skills.

After some minutes of blue haze and icy rocks, they finally seemed to be out of the belt of blue gas.

Sparx and the rest blew a sighed of relief, but that may seem to be too soon, when a giant rock with the size of Shuggazoom came right for them with a incredible high speed…

**

* * *

****Two cliffys in a row I know I am evil :D**

**oh yea btw a black dwarf is a cooled down star which dosn't have any heat or energy, one dead star :P**


	3. To the darken planet

**Sorry for the long wait but my birthsday came up on me, lol 18 and not a day smarter :P I also been busy with work but hey what ya gonna do its money.. money money :D but I am in serious need of a beta reader since I am really busy at the momment and it will take some time to recheck it, so if anyone wanna read it and check it for word errors please mail me it will make me updater faster;)**

**now here is the long waited chapter 4 enjoy..**

* * *

Chapter 4: 

" ARHHHH "Sparx screamed girlish and managed to manually fly the super robot straight upward, the robot scratched against the surface of the rock, which resounded as nails on a blackboard, Sparx had somehow avoided the super robot being crashed by the rock, and the super robot miraculous only had a large slash on the middle.

" Where did that came from " Nova asked.

" Oh that's just master piloting honey " Sparx answered while he polished his nails.

" I didn't meant the piloting, Schwarzenedderger, I meant the girlish scream " Nova added which made the others try to suppress a grin, but they failed miserable.

" That wasn't me… that was.. it was Otto " Sparx said and pointed at Otto who stood as one big questing sign.

" Who Me ? What did I win What did I win ? " Otto asked and jumped up and down.

" Dah never mind " Sparx sighed.

" I better go scan the solar system for any more dangerous particles " Gibson said and leaved with a hidden grin, followed by a satisfied Nova and a questing Otto who kept ask what he had won.

" Why must I suffer " Sparx sighed to himself and noticed Chiro and Antauri, who was still suppressing a laugh: " What are ya two looking at "

" Ah nothing Sparx nothing at all.. " Chiro said, but couldn't hold it back any longer and fell to floor and laughed.

Antauri sharked his head and than left the room with a smile on his face.

" Are ya done " Sparx asked with a raised brow.

" Yea hehehehe I think hehe so hehe " Chiro got up and replaced himself on the chair near him, only to fall to floor again, laughing his heart out.

" Oh boy this gonna be a long trip " Sparx said lowered his head.

20 minutes had passed and Chiro had stop laughing.

Nova joined them while they looked at the star, well at least Sparx did.

" It's really beautiful " Nova said.

" Yea it's very romantic what about a little kiss under the starlight " Sparx tried.

" When do you ever give up " Nova sighed.

" Never " Chiro added.

" Hey kid stay out of this, it's for adults only " Sparx said.

" Than you better stay out of it too " Nova teased and made Chiro laugh.

" Arhh " Sparx moaned and left the room while mumbled something under his breath.

Nova took the chair Sparx had sad on earlier, and watched the view from the screen.

Suddenly a greenish/bluish planet with a faint perpendicular ring around flew by.

" What a beautiful planet " Nova said lost in the beauty of the new strange solar system, and had forgot all about Chiro's temporary lost eyesight.

" Yea " Chiro answered, and suddenly Nova remembered: " But how did you? "

" Is something Antauri taught me some time ago, not to see with my eyes, but with my inner primate, it really came in handy the time that big eyed monster who turned everyone into zombies terrorized Shuggazoom City, I have practice it a little, now I had no eye sight " Chiro answered.

Nova smiled, she and Chiro continued to enjoy the view.

A15 minutes later, an even bigger planet flew by, this one was brownish/yellowish with a really visible ring across it. Even a few visible moons flew pass the planet.

The speed increased and after only 10 minutes a giant planet flew by, with a lot of moons. The giant planet was grayish, a little brownish and a little redish with a large red spot a little below the middle.

After they passed this giant planet, Gibson suddenly appeared in the room together with the rest of the team.

" Only one planet to go " Gibson said.

" Yea move it " Sparx said to Nova.

" What did you say " Nova asked, glowing a little red.

" Um… I meant please " Sparx quickly added with a big smile, remembered Nova's temper.

Nova moved and Sparx reclaimed the pilot chair. He pulled the speed switch and the super robot increased its speed even further.

A forth planet rolled by, this one was a lot smaller than the others, and was red with water colored poles.

" Decreased the speed, the third planet from the sun is only 100 million kilometers away now " Gibson ordered Sparx.

" Who died and made you captain " Sparx muttered,

But with a slight cough from Nova's side, Sparx applied Gibson's order, and decreased the speed.

The third planet from the sun became visible, but this looked like none of the other planets, it was all dark and cold looking.

" That planet looks pretty dead to me " Sparx commented by the look of the planet.

" But I don't understand the scanner indicates that there is life on that planet " Gibson wondered.

" Don't judged the orange by it's raw scale, beneath the scale lies a wonderful fruit " Antauri said.

" Antauri might be on to something, Gibson try scan the whole planet " Chiro commanded.

Gibson tapped and enabled a scanning of the planet.

After 5 minutes the results shocked the scientist.

A "what?" look came from the others: " I don't believe it, this shouldn't be possible, and yet again it is, according to this results " Gibson said confused and scratch the back of his head.

" What is it brainiac? " Sparx asked curious.

" The darkness of planet is coming from clouds, which seems to cover the whole planet like an atmosphere, this cloud is a high toxic/acid mix of Carbon dioxide, Uranium dioxide, Nitric oxide and helium, but as amazing as it might sounds, underneath this deadly clouds, lies fresh oxygen and a planet pressure similar to Shuggazoom's " Gibson finished and left the others with a confused expiration.

" What ya getting at? " Sparx asked.

" I think he meant Antauri was right, there is life beneath the clouds " Chiro spoke.

" Well why didn't ya say so braino " Sparx joked, but was cut off from a glare from Nova.

" Only the thing there worries me, is if the super robot will be able to resist such a acid cloud mix " Gibson wondered.

" Only one way to find out " Sparx said and steered toward the dark clouded planet.

When the robot maded contract with the dark cloud a slight jolt accord, but nothing else seemed to be damaged, until a acidly sound resounded in the main room.

Flames began to forge from the front of the robot, which picked pointed straight down at the planet. The jolted became more violent, and a red alert colored the room.

" You idiotic fool " Gibson said. " Such an action can surely kill us all "

" I didn.. ." Sparx spoke, but was cut off, by a jolt followed by a flaming sound.

Sparx jumped up at Nova by the sudden jolt, only to be dropped to floor by a mad Nova.

" What we gonna do Gibson? " Nova asked panicked.

Gibson tapped and tried to stop the super robot from crashing with the dark planet's surface.

" WE ALL GONNA DIE WE ALL GONNA DIE " Sparx panicked and ran around the main room and screamed like an monkey **(which he is in a mechanical kind of way)** .

" Don't worry I will take care of that " Nova said and found a bat near her, she went over at the panicked monkey and hit him dead on with the bat. Sparx dropped to floor: " There problem solved ".

" Now we only have to worry about not crashing " Chiro added scared.

" I am on it I am on it " Gibson said and took over the steering.

He was able to straighten the super robot up a little, but only by 20 degrees.

The dark clouds, which had consummated the screen earlier, had now disappeared, and now left a brown cold surface which came closer and closer.

" We out of the clouds, but the engines is all damage by the clouds " Otto said horrified of their situation.

" I can't get the robot to go more upward " Gibson said.

Nova went to the now unconscious monkey, she picked Sparx up and tried to slap him awake: " Wake up you selfish monkey, you got to help us ".

But nothing seemed to work, until Nova had an idea. She placed a kiss on Sparx cheek, and the red monkey awaked and returned the kiss with full force on Nova lips.

Nova pulled herself free of Sparx's kiss: " Watch it pal " she said and treated him with her fist: "We need your help to steer the super robot off collision course with this worlds surface ".

Sparx nodded, and without any further discussion he ran to the pilot chair and pushed Gibson off. He quickly regained control, but was only able to raise the super robot another 100 degrees. The super robot's middle part collided with the cold surface while the robot flew across the ground, which resulted in a hard shock in the whole robot, before it finally crash landed at a small rocky hill.

* * *

**Hehe me and my cliffys :D**


	4. Strange place

**Another chapter will come soon maybe next week or so and thank ya all so much for all the great reviews it makesme all varm and fuzzy inside.. or is that pie can't remember oh well... the reviews makes me happy :D and really makes me wanna added some more chapters even thou I am busy ;) so enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 5: 

Chiro opened his eyes, and could clearly see a boy with dark brown eyes hovered over him. He expelled a scream of shock, and literally fell off the bed he laid in.

" Hey easy now, I am not going to hurt you kid " The young man said, which looked in the beginning of his twenty's, he worn a white lab coat and had half long dark brown hair, which matched his dark brown eyes.

" Here, let me give you hand " He said and offered Chiro a hand and pulled him up.

" Where am I.. and how come my eye sightis so clearly ".

The young man was about to answered Chiro's questions, when he got interrupted by deep male adult voice: " You are in Area 105 Black Mountain UTG, and the returning eye sight will be wonders of the Wills-HillsMachine or as we call it the wonder healer " said a tall man, with short white hair and ansmall unshaped beard, he too worn a white lab coat, and he had the same dark brown eyes as the young man.

" _The wonder what_ " Chiro thought and was about to say it out loud, but was too interrupted by the older man: " Oh how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Professor Isaac, John Isaac and the young man I see you already had the pleasure of meeting is my partner, apprentice and son Josh Isaac… so what is your name? " The Professor asked.

" Um.. my name is Chiro sir " Chiro said a little unsteady.

" Please, just call me Isaac, that's what must people do " The professor said and send Chiro a friendly blink.

" Josh would you be a pal and grab this boy a glass of water " Isaac asked Josh, which quickly went away for a glass of water.

" Nah really its okay I am fine " Chiro denied.

" Pish posh you need water, you been unconscious for over 10 hours now, your body need to get liquid on it's own, which reminds me that you may be hungry too " Isaac replied.

" I am not hungry " Chiro lied, while his stomach growled.

" Your stomach seems to tell a different story, say what about you join us for a light mealin my office, than you will have chance of tasting my famish pizza, I call it a John Isaac creation " Isaac spoke proudly.

" Oh please dad, can't we just order a real pizza this time, don't you remember the last time " Josh rolled his eyed while he returned with a glass of water, which he handed Chiro.

A waterish thank you escaped from Chiro, while he nearly dunked in the glass of water of thirst.

" Well, it is not my fail that the sealing is so low, its those damn architects, they can build cities 5km below the water, but they can't apply a simple office inside a mountain with enough space to roll a pizza " Isaac complained.

" I go get a pizza from the cafeteria " Josh added quickly and walked out of the room.

" Kids " Isaac sighed : " Oh well let me show you to my office, this way Chiro " he said and guided Chiro toward a big white wall.

" But, that's a wall not a door " Chiro pointed out.

He jumped a little, when the "wall" suddenly opened and revealed a long hall, with two big aquariums on each side instead of walls.

" Has no one told you, never to trust everything you see boy " Isaac said and shook his head : " Well this way " he guided Chiro through the hall.

Inside the enormous aquariums to each sides, swam fishes in all shapes and sizes, there were all the colors of the rainbow, some even with patterns.

" Wow " Chrio gasped at the stunning sight, while the bluely light reflected on his and the professor's body and head.

" Yeah nature is a beautiful thing " Isaac said; " To bad we nearly wiped it out " he mumbled.

Chiro took his eyes of the fish and looked at the professor with questing look: " What? ".

" Oh nothing, it's a long story, I tell it later, but first let us get something to eat " Isaac said and guided Chiro out of the aquarium filled room.

They walked down a spiral shaped stairway, to a large entry room with a high sealing, the room was filled with all sorts of people, big, small, tall, ball, hairy, black, white, yellow.

Only thing the people shared, was they all were either wearing white lab coat or white cloth.

They walked pass a white disk, where a middle aged, red haired girl with green eyes and a ponytail, tapped on a hologram keyboard while watched a hologram screen, which filled the most of the disk.

" Professor, who is the boy? " she asked curios as they passed her, without looking away from the screen.

" He is my.. um.. Cousin " Isaac lied.

" You always been a bad liar professor " the girl replied, still tapping.

" How do woman know those things " he whispered to Chiro.

" Just remember you having an appointment with General Tosho at 3 o'clock " the girl continued.

" I know " Isaac answered.

" Well this time remember the meeting, the General is not fond of people canceling his meetings " the girl added.

" I will Gina " Isaac rolled with his eyes, and guided Chiro away from the girl.

Before they were out of sight, Chiro could hear the girl muttered and shook her head: " Men, will they ever learn to say thank you ".

The entry was pretty crowded, and Chiro knew he would get lost if he walked around here on his own; luckily the professor seemed to know the environments pretty well, and before Chiro knew it. They were on their way up another spin stair and into yet another hall, but this was not like the previous, this one had a lot of pictures of men in uniforms hanging on the red walls.

" Who are those guys? " Chiro asked.

" It's picture of the leaders who had lead this area " Isaac said: " A bunch of no good idiots " he muttered and showed Chiro to a giant metallic door.

" Eye check " a robotic voice said from the door, and a laser went up and down on the professor's eye ball, before retarding for more information.

" Identification accepted " the door said and opened, revealing a hidden elevator.

" Greetings Professor Isaac, what floor would you like to visit " the computer asked.

" Hello Amc, my office please " Isaac answered. The door closed and a small bump accord and before Chiro knew it, the door opened again.

" Floor 49 " The computer said.

Behind the door a small office was found, with a office disk filled with papers, three chairs surrounding it, one at the font and two at the back.

The room was dark blue and shined like the reflection from the aquarium.

The floor was covered in blue grass-alike carpet.

The walls were covered with blueprints, and pictures of strange green lights taken from the darken sky near some nature disasters.

They stepped into the room and the door behind them simply disappeared into a forth blue wall, Chiro looked back and noticed it, which left him with a creepy feeling of being trapped.

" Have a sit Chiro " Isaac offered.

Chiro replied him with a thank you nod, and sat down on the blue, egg formed chair.

Isaac joined him at the chair in font. He was about to say something when the wall opened, and Josh walked in with a black carton shaped like a normal pizza box. The elevator disappeared, and Josh went over to the chair next to Chiro.

" Hope your hungry, cause I got the super size pizza, I guessed you might be Chiro after the crash " Josh said and placed the black carton on the table.

" How did you knew I crashed? " Chiro asked.

" I saw it " Josh replied and pressed on a small black button on the carton, the carton opened, and a laser from the button sliced the warm pizza in 8 identical slices.

Josh took a slice and began eating while he added: " You know a flash like that, which lights up the otherwise dark skies aren't exactly something you miss ".

Chiro stomach suddenly registered the smell of food, and he began eating like crazy, he had already eaten his third piece, before Isaac and Josh was even finished with their first one. He suddenly notice his madly eating attack on the pizza, and looked embarrassed up at Isaac: " Sorry "

" No problemo, you just eat as much as you can, I bet you must be pretty hungry after all those hours of unconsciousness " Isaac replied with a smile.

Chiro smiled back before he literally consumed the rest of the pizza, he was so hungry he didn't even remember to chew.

" So how did you build such an impressive piece of engineering " Isaac asked and referred to the super robot.

" I didn't, my monkeys did " Chiro said and his tired brain suddenly remembered: " The monkeys… where is my monkeys? "

" Oh you mean the monkey robots, come I show you " Isaac said.

* * *

**Well I guess I fulfil Antauri's Shadow91's request withabout no more cliffies.. well atleast for now mha hahahaha !**


	5. Story from the past

**Hehe sorry I gotta stop making a date for when I am gonna update the story. Sorry the long wait but school as begun and again and I am really busy busy busy, still desperate looking for beta reader, ofcause you get credit and everything, if interested please send me an email. Enjoy the story I wont set a date on when I am gonna update cause I dont wanna disappoint anyone**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6:

They went to the forth wall: " Elevator active " Isaac commanded.

" Order conferment, Elevator activated " The robot replied followed by a "blin" and the wall opened.

" O.C clean up this mess will you " Isaac said referring to the remains of the nearly empty pizza box, before they entered the elevator.

" Office Cleaner activated, Cleaning in process " The robot replied.

" AMC floor 2 please " Isaac said, when they entered the elevator.

Yet another small bump and the elevator "blin" and opened; " Floor 2 "

When they left the elevator Chiro was curios: " What does AMC stands for? "

" Oh that's stands for Area Management Computer, it's the computer there controls this area, it controls stuff like the aircondition, the transportation and other important stuff, there is one AMC for each area, and trust me son there's a lot of area's around the globe " Isaac answered.

They walked silent down a steel cold hall and at the end, a large metal solid door appeared.

The computer registered the movements toward it and quickly said: " Please place yourself at the plate scanner ", it referred to a small black box at the left side.

Isaac stepped up and a whole laser show appeared, there scanned every body part.

" ID Professor John Isaac " it took 20 sec before it added " ID Acceptable " and the large sealed door opened.

" How come this place so secured " Chiro asked.

" Its here we hold all our secret and classified projects and founds " Isaac answered.

" Why is my monkeys classified " Chiro asked again.

" Well that one is a longer story I tell it later " Isaac answered, scratch nervously the back of his head.

" Always with the later " Josh commented.

A lady with short blond hair and silver colored lab cloak walked over to them, and looked with her dark blue eyes at Chiro: " Professor this area is not a playground ".

Chiro was about to say something, when Isaac quickly responded: " Jill this is the sixth crew member of the crash landed ship "

A "oh" replied on the lady's face and quickly cleared the way.

" Now this way young Chiro " Isaac said and walked by Jill and into a small room with a large window to the next room.

Chiro quickly noticed the monkey was in the next room, they was looking confused around in the room.

Otto, Sparx and Nova tried to tier the room apart to get out, while Gibson was studying the room to find a non violent way out, and Antauri was sitting in the middle of the room mediation.

" Hey money's it's me Chiro " Chiro yelled, but the monkey didn't seemed to noticed him at all.

The professor just shook his head; " Have you never heard of noise proof rooms, the window you see is only visible to us, not to the robots on the other side, for them it's just part of the walls "

Chiro saw Isaac was telling the true, when Nova smashed into the "window".

" Um… you sure this robots are your friend? They look pretty hostile to me " Isaac asked.

" Yes they are my friend, well actually they kind of my family " Chiro answered.

" Wired family you got, but okay let's go inside and meet your…um…family " The professor said and pressed a console next to him.

It opened a part of the wall next to the window. The monkey's all starred at the action and ramble together into a fight position.

They were ready to attack what ever went trough the door, but they quickly notice it was Chiro, so they pulled their weapon back in the air and prepared for a giant team hug instead.

They tackled Chiro to the floor with their powerful hug; " Guys… I..am.. happy to see you .. too.. but please, get off.. me.. I need.. air " Chiro coughed, and the monkey's quickly replied his request for air.

" We thought ya was dead or something kid " Sparx said.

" How you felling " Nova asked worried for the teen's health.

" Do you have any idea of our location " Gibson asked.

" Do you have some food " Otto asked, making the others glare at him.

" What, I am hungry " He said.

All Isaac and Josh could hear was a lot of rubbish money chatter.

" Fascination, a yet unknown primate language " Isaac said studying.

" What's with the scientist guy, is it their version of Gibson " Sparx joked and chilled by the thought of the very thing he just said.

" I guess this world understands you guys language as much as the people of Shuggazoom does " Chiro said.

" So you understand this language, amazing " Isaac said.

" So it is Gibson evil twin… or is it the good one " Sparx continued, and received an angry glare from Gibson.

" If you and your um.. monkeys are interested I could show you around " Isaac offered.

Chiro shared a glare with the rest of team and turned around to face Isaac: " Sure we be delighted " he smiled.

" Good good this way " Isaac smiled and guided them out of "cell".

And into a glass hall, which was surrounded by a large sterile white room below.

Chiro guessed there was at least 20 meters to the bottom, where hundreds of people in sterile white lab cloaks, were working on diffident things.

Some was watching in microscopes, some were even teaching others by a blackboard, others were discussing something, Chiro guessed by the way they were waving their arms.

Than there was just them who ran around with papers, the work environment down under seemed pretty pressed and stressed, Chiro thought out from all the stress movements they were making.

" So let me hear the questions you may have " Isaac said to the monkey team.

The monkey team looked at each other. " How did your world obtain this highly acid and toxicity cloud and why is your sun burned out " Gibson asked what the others were thinking, well expect Otto he was busy thinking about food. Chiro asked Isaac the questing.

" Well my blue furry fellow it's a long story, but I can explain it, follow me this way " Isaac answered and they walked to the end of the glass tunnel; " Elevator active " Isaac said.

" Elevator activated " AMC answered

The monkeys took a few steps back in shock of the wall, there suddenly opened with a "blin".

" Don't worry its just a high tech elevator " Chiro calmed them.

They walked into the elevator, and the monkeys were busy looking around.

" Floor 5 " Isaac commanded and the door closed, a bump accord and a "blin" later they were on the 5th floor, where the elevator opened.

They stepped into a coal black room.

When the elevator turned into a wall, all the lights were gone.

" Could we get some lights, I like to know where I am walking " Sparx complained.

" Oh stop whining cry baby, don't say you are afraid of the dark " Nova said with a creepy voice when she pronounced "the dark".

" Ofcause not I am not afraid of anything… ARRRHHH " Sparx screamed when something touched him.

" This wall is all furry, and it even screams like a little girl, nice special effect " Otto said.

" I show you little girl " Sparx muttered angry and hit Otto with his fist.

Suddenly the monkey's eyes next to him began to glow red, in the red light he could see it were the wrong monkey he had hit.

" Oh.. oh " Sparx swallowed, before he became airborne with the help from Nova's yellow fist.

" Computer, light " Isaac ordered, and the whole room turned white in an instant, revealing Sparx 20 meter away.

" Well lets take it from the beginning " Isaac said.

" It all began a long time ago, 50042 years ago to be exact, the world were not like it is today, at that time 75 percent of the globe were filled with water, not like today where we only have 25 percent, our globe were green, springing with life, instead of the brown coldness we got now " Isaac explained while a hologram of two globes appeared, one very earth like, the other brown and cold with two spots of water at each polar (this is without the atmosphere of cause).

" But even than the world were troubled " Isaac sighed, the whole room transformed into a giant hologram, which showed weapons, and wars, dead and suffering.

" It started with crimes and terror, but mostly it was under control, we entered the real space age, and had just devolved a technology there was able to take us beyond our solar system territory in matters of hours, a crew of highly educated men and women's, were selected to take the trip beyond our solar system to explore a special planet there was containing life, discovered by our super satellite, each crewmember had their own special qualities in their area " A hologram of seven people standing in blue dynamic jumpsuits with a helmet held under their arms.

" This brave souls were the ones to test the new traveling technology, including my great great great great great great great great great great… " Isaac continued until Josh interrupted him; " I think we gets it dad ".

" Grandfather.. well he was in the crew, the mission went good until they came beyond the territory, we lost contact with the spaceship " Isaac sighed and a audio recording were heard; " Columbus P-F calling base, Columbus P-F calling base " some buzzing background noise were heard.

" Base here "

" Base we got a problem over "

" What's the problem P-F? over "

" We passing some kind of… structure.. blac.. ho.. " a large exploration were heard in the recording, before it disconnected.

" P-F?... P-F Base here please respond "

" That's the last thing our planet ever heard from them " Isaac said, trying to hide the depressed tone in his voice.

The hologram than showed a grey haired man in font of a talker chair with many microphones aiming at him.'

" Yesterday was truly a black day for space exploration history, we lost contact with the spacecraft Planet Finder or Columbus P-F " the hologram switch off.

" After this accident the world truly began to come to an end, you see the reason why we even gain that kind of technology so fast in first place, was because we had doomed the world with all our toxic garbage, just because we didn't wanted to switch to a cleaner energy sources and recycle properly " Isaac sighed.

" We ended up creating a poisons sky, which was only the beginning of the dark clouds you see outside today, our scientists had predicted if we didn't find a new planet to live on, we would soon be coughed in the very garbage we created " He shook his head.

The hologram suddenly showed many people yelling and fighting on the streets, the image stopped by a load boom, and it flicked to a smoking tank.

Sparx had jumped up in Nova arms in shock of the load noise, Nova dropped the scared monkey to the ground and sighed sarcastic: " My hero ".

When the smoke on the hologram was lifted it showed thousand and thousands of dead bodies, if not million, lying split around on the streets.

" This results in panic as you may see, but it was not only the citizens who panicked, but the governments did too, all around the world, people do the most strangest things when they fill threaten, that's include men in uniforms too, worse part is when they got access to great power, no one really knew who throw the first bomb, but the result of it was… well terrible "

An even loader boom was heard, the whole hologram turned into a large dust cloud. The monkey team's eyes went wide, in terror as well as horror.

" Yes indeed a nasty sight, no one every should had the experience of seeing, not even your worse enemy " Isaac said in a depress tone.

" This weapons of dead left the planet with greater scars, than any globe warming ever could done, luckily for the race of men, perhaps unlucky for the planet, a few humans had been prepared, they had build small building many kilometers below the ground, of cause this buildings was pretty primitive " He explained.

A hologram of a steel looking box was shown.

" No one knows who they were or how many they were, but one thing is for sure they helped create a better world, with more environmental friendly resources, but they still had a long way to go, cause the earth above was poisoned by radioactivity from all the nuclear weapon, and toxic rain from the human's garbage flood from the darken sky, even the air was toxic, but luckily for the humans and all of us today, the small pack of people had taken a lot of technology with them in their hide, though it took years, even centuries, the humans once again walked this planet, but not free as they use to, no they had to wear this suits at all time, to protect them from their ancestors mistakes "

The hologram switch to a person in a orange jumpsuit with a helmet on, walking on a greenish and very darken surface, there looked cold and dead, with no signs of life, other than the violence wind blowing against the person's jumpsuit, so powerful that the person nearly was blown away.

" That sounds very sad " Chiro said in a compassion tone.

" Yeah, but what doesn't kill you makes your stronger, and so did this, after a while our species began master the work of underground building, we even got the technology to grow food underneath the ground, but still one great mystery remains to the day today "

A silence lay over the hologram room, even though the professor couldn't understand the monkeys, he knew they wanted the answered.

" You see after a while, we even developed machines there was able to see beyond the darken sky, we discovered our sun had turned into a black star, and it didn't made any sense, humans can't live without life giving glow from a star " Isaac answered.

" Indeed I notice that too and I could not believe it either, its scientifically impossible " Gibson added, which came out in money chanting for Isaac and Josh.

" Gibson says its scientifically impossible " Chiro quickly translated.

" Indeed it is my little furry friend, but none the less it's the reality, I been studying the night sky closely ever since I became a scientist, I came across some very interesting data, you see if you study the darken clouds long enough you can sometimes get lucky to see a blink of some green lights "

The hologram showed recordings of the sky outside, and after a min some green colors appeared across the black sky, but not the same green color like they saw in the previous images, no this green was different, instead of dead and destruction it had a blink of hope and salvation Chiro thought.

" My colleges says its just more toxic, but I got this… um strange felling its not.. I know I know its sounds strange " Isaac said with sudden urge to withdrawal what he had just said.

" No not at all I got the same felling " Chiro quickly said.

" Really? " Isaac asked.

" Yes really really " Chiro smiled.

It seemed to light the professor up a little bit.

" Man is everyone crazy around here " Sparx said raising his arms in frustration.

" No Sparx I must agree with Chiro and the professor I fell it too " Antauri said.

Chiro was glad that his spiritual mentor agreed with him.

" Only problem with this theory is this " Isaac sighed, while the hologram showed images of violence's nature disasters, and in each disaster the same green light seemed to appear.

" That makes no sense " Chiro spoke.

" I know " Isaac agreed.

" Antauri do you know how this could be ? "

" Sorry Chiro, I am afraid at the this moment, I am as confused as the rest of you " Antauri said in a deep think full voice.

Suddenly something beeped and Isaac noticed it was his pager, he picked it up from his pocked and activated the message.

A hologram of that red haired girl, named Gina they meted in the large hall earlier appeared in a hologram.

" Professor remember your meeting with the general is in ten minutes, I suggest you leave now " She said with her arms crossed.

" How could I forget " Isaac sighed and deactivate the hologram.

" Sorry I gotta go meet the general, Josh why don't you show Chiro and his.. um monkeys to their quarters I am sure they must be tired after all this " He said and left.

" Sure dad " Josh sighed; " This way ".

" What a lighted fellow " Sparx said sarcastic.

Josh noticed Sparx chanting and asked; " What the did that pink monkey say? "

" PINK! I show you pink, you little punk, come here and I beat you into a pink pile of candy floss " Sparx raged, but was restrained by Gibson and Otto.

" Oh did I upset you little fellow " Josh asked and was about to pet him, when Chiro pulled him away, before Sparx had the chance to bite off his hand.

" Um.. he just a little angry about being trapped and all " Chiro quickly responded.

" Oh well fair enough, computer deactivate "

The whole room turned black, expect for a road of lights, which lead to the elevator, when they got inside the elevator, the road of light disappeared too.

" Computer, the quarters " Josh demanded.

As usual, it only took a few minutes before they were at the correct level.

**

* * *

****Hope you enjoyed the background story ;) more will come later in the story dududududdududu DRAMA :P just kidding around. Once again thanks for all the great reviews **


End file.
